El Corazón Del Soldado (Desolated Hope)
by El Mundo Del Fic - OFICIAL
Summary: Una vez Derpy, siendo soldado del ejercito de Equestria, Salva a dos pequeñas potrancas de morir en medio del fuego cruzado, Su vida dará un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados. Su historia contada por ella.
1. Prologo

.

 **Pueden considerar esta introducción como una extensa nota de autor. No es realmente necesaria para comprender la historia y puede contener spoilers. Sin embargo me gustaría dejarlo como un pequeño extra para aquellos que deseen un poco de contexto sobre la obra.**

* * *

Fue más o menos a finales de 2016 que se me presentó el proyecto: Desolated Hope. Para ser honesto, en un principio me pareció que tenía una premisa demasiado plana, muy poco original; pero por aquel entonces estaba en medio de un bajón emocional, y rápidamente la idea de hacer una historia trágica empezó a parecerme más atractiva. Además, dejé de ver la premisa como una simple historia lineal, y empecé a ver que había un universo que se podía aprovechar. Es por eso que decidí tomar esta historia.

 _El corazón del soldado_ nació de la necesidad de darle un poco de profundidad al universo de Desolated Hope. Tuve distintos personajes con los cuales afrontar lo que sería este Spin off. Al final me decidí por Derpy. Me la habían presentado como un soldado en la ciudad amurallada de Neo-poniville (la original devastada por un ataque de dragones). Lucía como un personaje sencillo, del cual podía extraer una historia que ampliase el universo.

En un principio, la totalidad de la historia consistía en una mezcla de los capítulos 4 y 5. No aspiraba a ser más que una narración sobre la búsqueda de un tesoro. No obstante, a medida que empezaba a esbozar la historia, aparecieron los personajes de las hijas y se hizo necesario darles un poco más de contexto a estos personajes, al igual que al Doctor Whooves.

Una historia que demanda cierto grado de tragedia también requería mucha más construcción. Sin que me diera cuenta, la historia que Derpy se pudo haber completado en una tarde, aunque luego se convirtió en una historia de casi veinte años. Siete meses se tardó la escritura y corrección de los once capítulos. Y debo decir que fue algo bastante especial. Creo que haber cambiado de tercera a primera persona, a mitad de camino, me ayudó a compenetrarme con el personaje. Hasta llegó a ser benéfico poder plasmar algo de ese malestar emocional en el papel.

No podría estar más orgulloso de finalmente poder publicar este fic y espero, con ansias, que sea de su agrado.

 _ **Por Chesire Saxofone.**_


	2. I

I

La vida en el ejército es fabulosa, es honorable. ¿Cómo no? Más bien es una farsa. ¡Qué ilusa fui al enrolarme! En aquellos días era una poni con sed de aventuras. Sí, nunca podría haberme considerado intrépida o arriesgada; pero en esos días aún exploraba los límites de mi personalidad y ansiaba ser la heroína de mi propia aventura.

Toleré las órdenes y el duro entrenamiento, todo esperando convertirme en una exploradora. Porque, admitámoslo, la gloria le pertenece a los exploradores. Todos miramos con admiración, su valentía, su fuerza y su coraje. Ellos se llevan los aplausos y la luz de los reflectores en los actos públicos, Mientras nosotros, los guardias, nos tenemos que conformar con una insípida felicitación general.

Pero los ponis en la calle no se detienen a decirte: "Oye, que bien se te ve la armadura de guardia" o "Vaya, que orgullosos nos haces sentir" "Derpy, cómo apreciamos el hecho de que desperdicies tu vida para mantenernos seguros. Nada. Solo un temeroso respeto que es más un deseo de evitar problemas.

¡Qué cruel y misterioso puede ser el destino!, ¿no? Cuán distintas hubiesen sido las cosas si no hubiese perdido las alas antes de empezar a volar. Aún recuerdo de manera vívida mi primera misión: Íbamos como refuerzo para los defensores de un pequeño poblado a varias millas de Neo-Poniville.

Recuerdo la adrenalina mezclada con el temor a la muerte. Mientras escuchaba como se desataba la batalla contra los dragones en el pueblo. Todo es muy distinto a cómo te lo imaginas en la adolescencia o incluso durante el entrenamiento. Allí, en medio del caos, no hay espacio para héroes. Lanzarse a diezmar a tus enemigos con nada más que una espada es un cuento de fantasía. Allí, mientras vuelan hechizos y llamaradas de un lado al otro, la única regla es: Mantente a cubierto, porque si asomas la cabeza estás muerto.

Bueno… yo la asomé. Mi único trabajo en ese momento, era mantener calibrado el mortero para que, si algo se atrevía a alzar vuelo, lo derribáramos. Entonces en un acto de locura, quizá una morbosa curiosidad, levanté la cabeza fuera de la cobertura. Fue allí donde las vi. Dos potrillas que estaban agazapadas junto a un carruaje volcado en el fuego cruzado. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ellas fueran asesinadas.

En ese momento sólo contaba con una bomba de humo y mi escudo de artillería. Lancé la granada cerca del carruaje, Entonces el tiempo se ralentizó. Salí de la cobertura y volé a toda velocidad al ras del suelo, Mientras las cargas mágicas explotaban a mí alrededor y las llamaradas me rodeaban. Entonces, en la mitad de mi vuelo, sentí un pinchazo. Había sido una pequeña espina clavada en mi mejilla. Sin embargo, un segundo más tarde ya había llegado al carruaje. Lo empujé y desplegué el redondo y amplio escudo entre el fuego y las niñas; pero no contaba con que las llamas empezarían a acariciar el borde del metal.

Me interpuse entre el fuego y las niñas cubriéndolas con mi cuerpo. De aquellos instantes no recuerdo nada. No sé si fue doloroso sentir el veneno recorriendo mi rostro, o el ardor del metal caliente contra mi piel. Todo lo que recuerdo era sentir como Ditzy temblaba entre mis brazos mientras Dinky se aferraba con fuerza a mí.

En ese momento no lo supe, pero mi temerario acto ayudó a desviar la atención del enemigo. Gracias a eso nuestras tropas pudieron ganar terreno. En poco tiempo me vi rodeada de mis compañeros, quienes formaron una barrera gracias a la cual las niñas y yo logramos escapar hasta una zona segura. Las dejé en el enorme campamento que se estaba preparando para los supervivientes.

Estaba por regresar al campo de batalla; pero una de las enfermeras insistió en que esperara. La acompañé hasta la zona de primeros auxilios y, cuando estuve a punto de sentarme en la camilla, sentí como un leve temblor empezaba a recorrer la parte derecha de mi cuerpo. Cuando la enfermera llegó a tenderme pude ver cómo en su rostro se dibujaba una expresión de horror. No debió haber sido grato para ella haber visto cómo se empezaba a contorsionar mi rostro.

—Rápido, necesito ayuda urgente aquí— en poco tiempo, la sala se llenó con otras dos enfermeras y dos doctores. Me hicieron tender sobre la camilla y me retiraron la espina de la mejilla. Luego, las enfermeras me cubrieron los ojos

mientras los doctores preparaban un juego de agujas que medían, por lo menos, diez centímetros.

Estaba aterrada. Sin embargo, no me moví. No deseaba quedar como una cobarde; pero saber que esas agujas irían directo a mi rostro me ponía los nervios de punta. En aquel momento, el temblor en mi cuerpo aumentó y tuvieron que pedir ayuda para sujetarme. Había perdido el control, pero mi corazón se agitó cuando escuché a uno de los doctores decir: "Se acabó la anestesia. Tendrás que ser fuerte". No tuve tiempo para prepararme cuando sentí la aguja enterrándose en mi mejilla. Traté de aguantar apretando la mandíbula, pero en medio del pico de dolor me desmayé.

Desperté al día siguiente como si me hubiesen sacado de una pesadilla. En la lejanía se escuchaba el trinar de los pájaros madrugadores y el aire helado inundaba el campamento. La enfermera de turno se acercó, me ayudó a incorporarme y me dijo:

-Hicimos todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance. Aun así, no estamos seguros si tendrás secuelas. Debes ser paciente, pero en tu caso creo que estarás bien. Procura descansar.

Estaba asustada. Le exigí detalles, pero sólo me dijo que le diera tiempo a mi recuperación, y que evitara moverme en exceso a menos que el doctor lo dijera. Dos semanas fue el tiempo que pasé en la unidad de atención médica mientras me terminaba de recuperar. Sin embargo, desde el primer día me recomendaron una serie de ejercicios para recuperar la motricidad.

Los primeros días pasaron sin mayores inconvenientes. Entonces, al tercer día sucedió algo excepcional: Ditzy fue a visitarme. Estuve tan preocupada que ni siquiera había preguntado por las dos pequeñas a quienes había salvado. Sentí que le debía una disculpa. Pero no estaba segura de ello, por lo que decidí callar. Entonces ella preguntó por mí.

Ditzy era la mayor. Era una terrestre de pelaje gris al igual que el mío, una larga crin roja carmesí que tenía la virtud de mantenerse lisa y bien peinada sin importar las circunstancias. Su Cutie Mark era una raíz cuadrada y sus ojos expresaban una profunda melancolía, como si el mundo exterior fuese algo muy extraño para ella.

Yo estaba tan acostumbrada a contestar "bien" cuando me preguntaban por mi ánimo que lo dije sin pensar. Ella me miró extrañada. Sentí como el momento se empezaba a hacer incómodo, por lo que rompí con la tensión preguntándole por su hermana. Al parecer no habían sufrido daño, pero eso me pareció inverosímil, estaba segura de que me estaba mintiendo.

La insté a que regresara con sus padres. "Ellos no vendrán" fue lo que me contestó. Aún hoy me avergüenzo de haberle pedido que me lo confirmara; Pero no deseaba creerlo. Hubiese deseado darle unas palabras de consuelo. Aun así. Permanecí callada hasta que ella se marchó.

No me comporté con ella de la mejor manera; no obstante, regresó al día siguiente y lo siguió haciendo durante cuatro días, Es decir, todo el tiempo que tuve la venda sobre la herida. Fue asombrosa la rapidez con que nos hicimos amigas. Ella amaba las historias de amor que le contaba. Lo que nunca supo fue que esas no eran más que versiones ligeras de las morbosas historias que había aprendido de mis compañeros. Mientras, yo solo disfrutaba de tener alguien con quien charlar. Una amiga.

Entonces, al octavo día llegó el momento de deshacerme de las vendas. Mi enfermera había sido muy atenta conmigo y había cambiado las vendas en distintas ocasiones. Siempre la pude notar preocupada pero tuve fe en que sanaría con rapidez; pero aquel día note como la decepción se dibujaba en su rostro al quitarme las vendas.

-Cierra sólo el ojo derecho- Me dijo.

La obedecí, aunque de inmediato noté que todo se empezaba a tornar blanco. Fue definitivo, había perdido el ojo izquierdo. La enfermera fue muy comprensiva conmigo; realmente deseaba hacerme sentir mejor. Me dijo que debía sentirme afortunada; la mayoría de los pacientes que se enfrentaban a la neurotoxina terminaban con parálisis permanentes en distintas partes de cuerpo. Sin embargo, no hubo consuelo que acabara con mi pena. Más tarde, cuando fui al espejo, simplemente no podía sentirme afortunada al observar mi mirada desviada. Por más que me esforcé, no logré hacer que mis ojos se centraran. Al final, me devolví a mi lugar en el campamento tragándome las lágrimas por mantener mi orgullo en alto. Aquel día murió mi vanidad.

Ese día estuve ausente, sin ganas de levantarme a hacer cosas. Estaba llorando en silencio cuando Dinky fue a buscarme. Ella era la hermana menor de Ditzy. Era una unicornio de un pelaje purpura muy claro y crin amarilla. Aún no tenía su Cutie Mark, pero no se la veía desalentada por ello. Nunca lo había hecho. Entonces se acercó y me preguntó por qué lloraba.

-Porque mis ojos ya no son tan lindos como los tuyos- le contesté.

-No es cierto- Me dijo mientras me miraba con curiosidad — Tus ojos son grandes y lindos. Se parecen a los de la iguana sabia— No estuve segura de cómo reaccionar. Le pregunté qué era la iguana sabia.

-Es una historia que me cuenta Ditzy-Contestó-. Ella dice que la iguana sabia tiene el poder de ver el pasado con un ojo y el futuro con otro _._ ¿Tú también puedes ver el futuro?- Me dijo con una mirada inocente. No pude resistirlo; le dije que sí. -¿Puedes decirme que pasará en el futuro? por fis.

Lo dudé por un momento. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que seguramente sus padres estaban muertos y que ella y su hermana terminarían en un orfanato?

-En el futuro todo va a estar mucho mejor, ya lo verás- Fue todo lo que se me ocurrió contestarle. Su rostro se iluminó en el acto y me abrazó. Recibí ese abrazo con duda. No me lo esperaba; pero aún hoy lo conservo en mi memoria como un preciado recuerdo. Una valiosa lección sobre el poder de una muestra de cariño.


	3. II

**II**

Finalmente nuestras operaciones terminaron y regresamos a Neo-Ponyville. Luego de pasar por mi chequeo médico obtuve una incapacidad de dos meses pagos. Aquello mientras lidiaba con las jaquecas, los problemas de vista y equilibrio. Y así empezó una de las épocas más felices de mi vida.

Aún no me había dado por vencida en mi condición. Busqué por toda la ciudad un buen oftalmólogo que estuviera al alcance de mi presupuesto. Fue así que yendo de consultorio en consultorio llegué a ti: Doctor Whooves. En esos días aún no te habías vuelto famoso, sólo te preocupabas por sacar adelante tu consultorio para seguir trabajando en tus experimentos científicos.

Nunca entendí qué fue lo que viste en mí. Yo llegué con el orgullo hecho pedazos y una apariencia descuidada luego de varios días de preocupaciones. Creo que simplemente fue tu personalidad, la forma en que fuiste atento conmigo y tu hermosa sonrisa. Luego de que revisaras qué podrías hacer por mis ojos, me dijiste que tomara una cita para psicología. Te hice caso. No sé si estoy alterando mis recuerdos, pero ya desde la primera vez que te vi deseaba volver contigo.

Sin embargo, esa cita no fue nada agradable para mí. Contarte acerca de mis preocupaciones me ponía inestable, pero necesitaba sacar lejos de mí todo ese temor que se manifestaba en las noches como oscuras pesadillas. Al final, me regalaste la consulta. Dijiste que lo hacías como agradecimiento por el servicio que había prestado. No sólo eso, sino que insististe en que debía continuar un tratamiento psicológico para deshacerme del trauma.

Algunas veces fui para que revisaras mi ojo, ya no había mucho que hacer, pero eso dejó de importarme mientras más tiempo pasaba contigo. En un día común, iba a tu consultorio, aunque poco a poco me empezaste a recibir en tu sala de estar; era más cómodo para ambos. Te contaba sobre cómo iban las cosas en casa y con mi trabajo. Al principio, nuestras charlas eran muy específicas, pero recuerdo que en cierto punto sentía como si te lo hubiese contado todo; claro, todo lo malo. Siempre me dejabas ejercicios. Nunca las hacía, de todos modos las pesadillas empezaron a desaparecer con el tiempo.

Paralelamente, averigüé el nombre del orfanato donde vivían las pequeñas y empecé a visitarlas casi a diario. En poco tiempo me encariñé con ellas. Me enamoré de la inocencia y el derroche de dulzura de Dinky, y la inteligencia y astucia de Ditzy. No obstante, no estaba preparada para la sorpresa que me tenían preparada.

Al cumplirse el mes de mi incapacidad, Ditzy me hizo ir hasta la habitación que compartía con su hermana. La noté nerviosa desde que me vio llegar. Cuando llegamos, ella se sentó en la cama y me dijo con un tono serio:

— Mira, Derpy, organicé esta reunión para hablar de un tema muy serio. Dinky y yo ya lo estuvimos hablando, y luego de analizarlo mucho llegamos a la conclusión de que tú debes ser nuestra mamá adoptiva.

Sentí esas palabras como un golpe en el estómago. Con un eufemismo, la vida me había dicho: decide. Mi expresión debió haberla asustado porque en ese momento ella se revolvió en su asiento.

—Sé que eres una adulta ocupada y con un trabajo, así que mi hermana y yo compartiremos los deberes para ayudarte en casa. Y si tu casa no es muy grande, no importa; nosotras no ocupamos mucho espacio, con un sofá podemos compartir— Yo no hallaba la manera de salir de aquella situación, pero eso sólo hizo que ella desesperara—. No, no, está bien. No necesitamos nada de eso, con un colchón como el de nuestra cama podemos, y te prometo que no te molestaremos ni haremos mucho ruido.

—Ditzy, yo quisiera— La interrumpí—; pero… no puedo cuidarlas. Nunca he tenido niñas, sencillamente no puedo llevarlas conmigo.

Vi como los ojos de Ditzy se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. Ella salió corriendo de la habitación tan rápidamente que no pude atajarla. Salí detrás de ella y la seguí por el pasillo hasta un apartado rincón. Detrás de mí llegaron la voluntaria y la maestra. Estaba a punto de acercarme a la pequeña cuando la maestra me apartó.

—Disculpa todo esto, querida, pero ya llevamos varias semanas sin recibir la medicación de Ditzy. Si no la toma, puede ponerse algo violenta.

No lo podía creer; no tenía ni idea. Según me contó, había experimentado una mezcla de depresión e histeria desde el primer día que llegó. La mantenían medicada para que no se saliera de control, pero su medicina era difícil de conseguir.

No me pude despedir de ella ni de Dinky. Esa tarde caminé cabizbaja de vuelta a casa. Me sentía miserable, sucia y egoísta. En el fondo deseaba haberle dicho que sí, pero pensaba en mi casa, en mi salario y en mis capacidades. Cuando llegué a casa, me recosté sobre la cama y me puse a pensar con dolor en ella. Me parecía imposible que, siendo tan pequeña, tuviese que estar medicada. No, mis niñas no podían continuar así.

Aquel instante fue como una revelación. "Mis niñas". Medité esas dos palabras por varios días. No se trataba de si estaba diciendo algo incorrecto, sentía que salían desde mi corazón. Pensé en ellas y en mí. Me concentré tanto en ellas que, eventualmente, mis problemas no parecían ser verdaderos obstáculos sino simples excusas.

Regresé al orfanato en mis últimos días de incapacidad. Dinky me recibió alegre como siempre, pero Ditzy no quiso ni siquiera saludarme. Sin embargo, ya lo había decidido. Pasé una petición al ejército en la que sacrificaba hasta el último minuto de mis vacaciones a cambio de poder dejar mi puesto durante las tarde, para poder tener tiempo para las niñas. Compré un colchón con el dinero que tenía ahorrado y empecé a buscar colegios por toda la cuidad, pero me dijeron que no podía adoptarla si ella se negaba.

Fui a buscarla hasta su habitación. Estaba cabizbaja, sentada en el piso. No deseaba verme pero no podía dejar las cosas así.

—Hola princesa. — La saludé mientras me acercaba.

—Vete. Si no nos quieres, es mejor que no nos molestes. — Me contestó.

—No digas eso— Le dije de la manera más dulce que puede—, yo te quiero. Las quiero a las dos y también quiero ser tu mamá

—Tú no eres mi mamá— Dijo mientras empezaba a llorar—. Mamá y papá están muertos— Ya no me quedaban más palabras. Me senté a su lado y la abracé. Todo lo que deseaba en ese instante era que dejara de sufrir—. Los extraño mucho, Derpy. ¿Por qué tenían que morir?— Aquella pregunta resonó en mi cabeza, me pareció oírme a mí misma cuando tuve que asistir al funeral de mi padre

—Mi niña—Le dije—, hay ciertas cosas que no podemos controlar. Sé que es difícil quedarse atrás, pero piensa en todo lo bueno que aún conservas. Tu hermana te quiere y te admira mucho. Ella se entristece por ti. Debes ser fuerte por ella. Podemos empezar a vivir como una familia pero no me vuelvas a ocultar tus sentimientos, ¿está bien?

Hubo un silencio durante el cual sólo sentí su respiración en mi cuello.

—Me siento sola, no me gusta cómo se siente. Prométeme que no me abandonarás. — Me dijo con un tono inexpresivo.

—Te lo prometo, mi niña. — Fue lo que le contesté

Ese día terminé de arreglar los asuntos de la adopción. Sin embargo, al ser madre soltera quedé en un periodo de prueba, durante el cual debía recibir un delegado en mi casa y el decidiría si las niñas estabas viviendo en condiciones adecuadas, y si podrían permanecer conmigo.

No mentiré, hice lo que hice con un profundo cariño. Lo hice porque sabía que, en el fondo, las tres nos necesitábamos; pero aquella primera noche en que las niñas compartieron mi cama mientras yo me quedaba en el colchón, no fui capaz de conciliar el sueño. Estaba aterrada ante el drástico cambio que le había dado a mi vida.


	4. III

III

Cuando lo miro en retrospectiva, ese par de días que pasé con las niñas fueron maravillosos. Aunque También difíciles por el nuevo rol que debía desempeñar, pero aquellos problemas que en ese momento me parecían imposibles, hoy los veo como niñerías. Aproveché ese tiempo libre para tratar de crear una rutina con las pequeñas, pero también para reconciliarme con mamá, ya que había dejado de hablar con ella desde que me enlisté en contra de su deseo.

Desde fuera todo parecía estar en orden, sin embargo, la verdad era que a pocos días de que se terminara mi incapacidad, aún no había conseguido un colegio para Dittzy y Dinky. Llegué al punto de haber agotado todas mis opciones. Realmente temí que todo hubiese terminado antes de empezar. Entonces te recordé. Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te había visto, y me hacía sentir mal buscarte para pedirte un favor. Mas en aquel instante no hubo vergüenza que me impidiera ayudar a mis niñas. Te pedí que fueras el tutor de ellas, o por lo menos de Dinky, mientras encontraba una manera de costearles un buen colegio.

Estaba preparada para lo que fuera, pero no para algo tan positivo. Accediste a educarlas a ambas y sólo me cobrarías por la educación de Ditzy, la cual resultaba ser más barata, y posteriormente te pagaría la de Dinky cuando hubiese ahorrado suficiente. No tenía idea del trato tan ridículo que estaba haciendo. Sólo necesitaba una salida y tú me la ofreciste. Desde ese día ya no eras mi doctor, eras mi ángel. Y considerando que jamás me cobraste de vuelta, debo decir que te comportaste como tal.

Fue una pena que hubiese sido tan corto el tiempo que tuve para dedicarle a las niñas. Mi incapacidad se terminó y debía regresar a prestar servicio. Fue entonces cuando mis miedos se materializaron, no sólo perdí la oportunidad de convertirme en una exploradora, sino que fui reasignada a otra división; a la muralla norte para ser exactos.

Ésta era la zona que limitaba con el bosque Everfree. Tenía la fama de ser el basurero del ejército, un lugar donde enviaban a los incompetentes y problemáticos. Mi capitán fue el poni más permisivo que alguna vez conocí. Tenía la lealtad de sus tropas comprada con amenazas o con beneficios desmedidos.

El primer día, cuando fui a recoger mi armadura en lugar del casco del ejército, había una hermosa pieza con la flor de la vitalidad y el amor (una orquídea y una rosa respectivamente) pintadas en el lado izquierdo y el derecho. Entonces él se acercó y me tomó por sorpresa mientras revisaba el casco.

—Es un regalo para la muñeca de la unidad. Siéntete libre de dejar tu puesto cuando desees venir a verme. Siempre estaré encantado de recibirte- Eso último me lo susurró al oído-; pero si llego a saber que estás vagabundeando por ahí, no tendré más remedio que castigarte, y yo no sigo el protocolo. ¿Te quedó claro?

Asentí no sin cierto miedo. Traté de dar una queja al cuartel general, pero él era más listo. Interceptó mi carta antes de que llegara al cuartel y me delató ante mis compañeros. Pensé que me acabarían. En lugar eso, me rasuraron alrededor de mi intimidad, me sujetaron a un cepo en el patio del cuartel y me ataron con las piernas abiertas y las crines amarradas. Esa tarde la pasé entre lágrimas de ira y miedo. Tuve suerte de que el capitán hubiese dado la orden de que no me tocaran, pero jamás olvidaré el miedo y la humillación. Al terminar la tarde, el capitán se acercó a mí mostrando su amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

-A nadie le gusta ser expuesto, soldado. Espero que te mantengas lejos de lo que no te importa, por tu bien- Dijo antes de liberarme.

En esa ocasión, caminé de vuelta a casa con la cabeza agachada y por las calles más solitarias. No tenía ninguna forma de cubrirme y me avergonzaba que me vieran. En lugar de ir a recoger a las niñas, fui directo a mi casa y me vestí con la prenda más larga que tenía. Luego pasé a recogerlas. Recuerdo que a duras penas te saludé. Estaba tan avergonzada que no fui capaz de mirarte a los ojos.

Estaba asustada, decidí no volver a entrometerme en las políticas del capitán, pero cuando mi piel regresó a la normalidad, ese miedo se transformó en odio. Estuve a punto de rebelarme. Entonces, un día encontré entre los juguetes de Dinky una medalla a la valentía del ejército. Cuando le pregunté por la medalla, me dijo que un desconocido se la había dado en el parque y había olvidado entregármela. No fui capaz de alzar mi voz luego de eso. Las niñas se veían tan felices, te habían tomado cariño con rapidez ya que pasaban la mayor parte del día contigo. Supe que esa medalla era una advertencia.

Poco a poco mi fuego se fue apagando. Pasar horas en mi puesto, viendo el bosque en silencio, fue una rutina agotadora. Sólo me sentaba a ver pasar el día y a esperar el momento para volver a casa con las niñas. En esos largos ratos de inactividad, empecé a llenarme de pensamientos nocivos como si de cizaña se tratase. Me consideraba una madre horrible. Pensaba en todas las madres que se levantaban temprano para cuidar de sus hijos, y pasaban la mayor parte del día con ellos. Mientras, yo permanecía alejada sin saber realmente qué era lo que ellas hacían contigo. En mi corazón era una irresponsable, quizá si hubiese dejado las cosas tal como estaban, ellas hubiesen conseguido unos padres que no sólo tuviesen tiempo para ellas, sino que además pudiesen darles una educación certificada.

Certificada, porque mejor educación que la que les diste no era posible. Al principio, pensaba mucho en la deuda que estaba adquiriendo contigo. Luego, cuando las niñas me contaban sobre las cosas que les enseñabas, empecé a pensar que eras el poni más inteligente que hubiese conocido, y al final sólo pensaba en ti. No necesitaba una razón, simplemente llegabas a mi cabeza cada vez que mis pensamientos se tranquilizaban. Soñaba despierta con tus ojos, con tu sonrisa, con la calidez de tu voz; pero sin importar cuánto te pensara, yo no entraba en esa fantasía. ¿Cómo podrías haber tenido ojos para alguien como yo? Era una poni sin mayor educación, y con mi cuerpo y rostro carentes de belleza. Sencillamente no te merecía. Era doloroso, Sentía cómo mi corazón se partía en dos por el simple hecho de sentir que jamás podría estar contigo.

Para mí, fuiste perfecto por mucho tiempo, pero descubrí que tu amabilidad y generosidad tenían un límite. Lo supe cuando me delataron. Ya había pasado un año desde que había aceptado mi miserable puesto en el ejército, cuando recibí una notificación de la organización protectora de la niñez. Uno de mis vecinos había hecho una denuncia anónima, declarando que las niñas no estaban siendo cuidadas adecuadamente y, además, no estaban asistiendo al colegio.

Eso me despedazó. La simple idea de ser separada de ellas me quebraba. Busqué a mis antiguas amistades, tratando de encontrar dinero para la matrícula de las niñas. En ese momento supe realmente quiénes eran mis amigos. Aún después de tanto tiempo sin hablarnos, sólo unos pocos accedieron a prestarme unos cuantos bits. Tú me dijiste que no. Fue doloroso, pero no te culpo. En ese entonces estaba abusando de tu confianza, y literalmente les estabas regalando la educación a las niñas.

Poco tiempo después, recibí una carta en la que se me informaba que un empleado de la organización me visitaría, y entrevistaría a las niñas. Estaba aterrada. Empecé a sentir como si todo se desmoronara. Tomé todo el dinero que había reunido, y descubrí que no me alcanzaba para pagar el colegio de Ditzy, ni siquiera por seis meses. Las cosas, en lugar de mejorar, se veían desoladoras. Yo aún seguía durmiendo en el suelo, y mi cama empezaba a quedarse pequeña para las niñas. Mientras, yo había empezado a saltarme comidas para hacer rendir los víveres. Sólo un milagro podía salvarme.


	5. IV

IV

Fue entonces, cuando toqué fondo, que decidí romper las reglas. Por aquellos días los ciudadanos de Neo-ponyville se hallaban insatisfechos con el ejército. Pensaban que los tiempos habían cambiado y que nuestra labor, más que una ayuda, era un problema para sus bolsillos. Fue por eso que los altos mandos tomaron la decisión de recompensar a los exploradores que matasen un dragón. La recompensa fue de cien mil bits por cabeza. Era todo un sueño. Se había especificado que los exploradores serian quienes obtuviesen la recompensa. Pero eso sólo era porque una victoria de ellos sería mucho más notoria para el público. Los altos mandos no deseaban que la unidad del ejército se perdiera por tratar de conseguir una recompensa. Sin embargo, yo estaba desesperada. Un día, simplemente tomé mi lanza, una alforja y salí en busca de un dragón.

Había escuchado reportes sobre pequeños campamentos de dragones escondidos a lo largo y ancho del bosque. Contaba con que pudiese tomar por sorpresa un pequeño campamento y acabar, por lo menos, con un dragón antes de que las cosas se complicaran. Pensé que sería fácil dar con ellos, pero me equivoqué; recorrí el bosque tanto por tierra como por aire. No encontré ni el más mínimo rastro de ellos.

En cierto punto empecé a preocuparme por estarme alejando demasiado, pero cuando estaba a punto de volver, descubrí una anomalía en el suelo. Era como si la tierra hubiese sido quemada recientemente. Me adentré en el terreno baldío y, paulatinamente, pude observar cómo aparecían en el paisaje pequeñas flores de fuego, que brotaban relucientes en medio de la desolada tierra. No tuve que esperar mucho para llegar al castillo.

Aún conservo vívido el recuerdo de la lúgubre edificación cubierta de ceniza sobre las negras piedras de la fachada. Inmediatamente, mi sentido común me dijo que debía alejarme; pero mi necesidad era mucho mayor. Si podía saquear algo del castillo, mi viaje no habría sido en vano.

Debo admitirlo, en la ruina, y desprovisto de toda decoración, la hermosa arquitectura del palacio seguía siendo majestuosa. Caminé por el salón de recepciones y me dirigí a uno de los corredores anexos. Pasé por las cocinas del palacio hasta llegar a unas escaleras que se adentraban en la tierra. Allí, revisando los cuartos subterráneos, encontré un amplio recinto al que apenas llegaba la luz. En los muebles y suelos de éste se había distribuido una descomunal cantidad de indumentaria, todo hecho de cobre. Pero entre el desorden, logré divisar un martillo y una lanza.

Ambos estaban en terribles condiciones; sin embargo la lanza era especial, a diferencia del martillo. Éste tenía un diseño precioso que abusaba del ornamento de una manera bella y elegante, manteniendo una estructura curva en toda su extensión y aun así ser un arma práctica para la batalla. Como si fuera poco, el arma estaba construido para replegarse sobre sí mismo. Lo cual lo hacía perfecto para el transporte o la exhibición.

Luego de examinarla con cuidado, descubrí una inscripción que decía "Gungnir", Recordé que se habían creado muchas armas especiales en las épocas antiguas, y aquellas que habían realizado grandes proezas, recibieron nombre después de la batalla. Pensé que podría obtener una jugosa cantidad por la venta de una hermosa pieza histórica, así que la guardé en mi alforja.

Sentí que la fortuna me sonreía como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Decidí subir a las recámaras, pero por más que busqué, no pude hallar algo que valiera la pena para llenar mi alforja. Fue recorriendo los pisos inferiores, que llegué hasta una enorme puerta, que casi llegaba al techo abovedado. Moví la pesada placa de madera, no sin cierta dificultad, solo para recibir la gélida bofetada del aire contenido en la habitación. Mas una vez mi sorpresa inicial se hubo disipado, detallé que me hallaba en la sala del trono.

Era un lugar magnífico, suspendido en el tiempo. Casi todo el inmobiliario de la sala se había preservado gracias al frío; pero de las pocas alfombras y decoraciones en madera, lo que más resaltaba eran los dos bellos tronos enfrentados, cada uno fundido en una pieza sólida de oro a la izquierda, junto a la ventana, y plata a la derecha.

Sentí un escalofrió recorrerme cuando me adentré en la sala. Tuve la creciente sensación de que no debía estar ahí, que estaba rompiendo la ley con mi presencia. Sin embargo, eso no evitó que me acercara al trono que alguna vez perteneció a Oblivión. Sentí que no había nada que pudiese rescatar de aquel recinto; pero entonces mis ojos se fijaron en el respaldo del trono, y pude ver una débil inscripción tallada en el metal precioso.

 _El tiempo es ahora_

 _Cuando la luz mengüe_

 _Y nuestros estandartes ardan_

 _Sentiréis la suave y cálida caricia_

 _De una estrella agonizante_

 _._

 _Mi tiempo fue entonces_

 _Cegada por el ardor de la guerra_

 _Mis esperanzas puestas sobre el acero_

 _Y mi furia carente de propósito._

 _._

 _Tu tiempo será entonces_

 _Allí donde el destino aguarda_

 _Sereno_

 _Presto a dar su fallo._

 _Cuando el odio explote_

 _Y los restos de un pasado inconcluso_

 _Regresen en la noche más oscura._

 _._

 _El tiempo es ahora_

 _Con la calma del silencio_

 _La débil luz de las estrellas_

 _Ilumina la espesa niebla_

 _En nuestro recorrido._

 _"la noche es esperanza"_

 _Claman sus voces_

 _En medio de la agonía._

 _._

 _Mi tiempo es ahora_

 _Mas mi corazón dolido_

 _Solo añora el concilio_

 _Y… si tú lo sabes_

 _Por favor, díselo a Oblivion._

 _._

.

.

Empecé a sentirme observada, tuve la sensación de que las paredes se me venían encima. Busqué una de las ventanas que estaban rotas y salí volando a toda velocidad hacia el sur, en dirección al cuartel. No fue hasta que recorrí un largo trecho que empecé a ver como se alzaba una columna de humo en el horizonte.

Me asusté, volé lo más rápido que pude y la sangre en mi cuerpo se congeló al ver un grupo de dragones sobrevolando la base, escupiendo sus llamaradas sobre los edificios del cuartel. No tuve que recorrer mucho para divisar a un dragón que se mantenía alejado de la refriega, inmediatamente supe, por la pintura en sus escamas, que se trataba del cabecilla de los dragones. Volé tan rápido como pude y lo intercepté en el aire, mientras sus subordinados permanecían distraídos.

Aquel dragón era tres veces más grande que yo, pero tuve la precaución de atacar sus alas. Fue suficiente para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Lo más rápido que pude me situé cerca de la unión del ala. Justo cuando se estaba recuperando, atravesé sus escamas con mi lanza y corté el tendón. Él cayó en picada mientras yo lo seguía de cerca con cuidado de no exceder mi caída libre. Sin embargo, él aún no estaba derrotado. Había dejado caer su cuerpo sobre su ala sana; pero su resistencia era tan que se levantó y me increpó mientras mi lanza aún colgaba de su ala llena de sangre.

Sin una palabra de por medio, preparó una bocanada de fuego que escupió velozmente. No tuve los reflejos para esquivarla totalmente. Parte de mi pelaje alcanzó a ser quemado cuando el metal de la armadura se calentó, y mi crin se alcanzó a prender fuego, por lo que tuve que deshacerme del casco. Quizá en otra situación mi batalla hubiese acabado allí; mas en ese momento, la adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo y mi mente se hallaba presa de la excitación. El dolor de las quemaduras sólo fue aliciente para incrementar mi ira.

Galopé a toda velocidad zigzagueando, esperando acercarme lo suficiente para recuperar mí lanza; pero nada valió en ese momento, él fue más rápido y de un solo golpe me derribó, haciendo que cayera sobre mi alforja rompiéndola en el acto. No tuve tiempo de recuperarme cuando puso una de sus garras sobre mi cuerpo, con tal violencia que el viento despedido apagó el fuego en mi crin.

Se me empezó a hacer difícil respirar mientras sentía el metal caliente de la armadura presionando mis costillas. Entonces vi cómo, en lo profundo de su garganta, se encendía el fuego que estaba preparado para acabar con mi vida. Traté de liberarme pataleando con fuerza, y en ese momento de desesperación, uno de mis cascos tocó la antigua lanza del castillo. Ni siquiera lo pensé, sólo la arrojé con todas mis fuerzas hacia el pecho del dragón. El viejo metal de la lanza atravesó las gruesas escamas del dragón como si de mantequilla se tratase. Pude oír cómo aquella vil criatura emitía una arcada, y pensé que todo había terminado. Pero para mi sorpresa, la lanza emitió un potente haz de luz caliente que atravesó al pecho del dragón de lado a lado, cauterizando la herida en el acto.

Apenas tuve fuerzas para evitar que el cadáver del cabecilla cayera sobre mí. A no más de setecientos metros, la batalla se seguía librando con estrépito, pero yo ya no me sentía capaz de levantarme. Pasó un largo rato en el que no hice nada más que mirar las nubes pasar. Entonces, poco a poco, el dolor por las quemaduras empezó a despertar, y se hizo tan intenso que tuve que quitarme la armadura. Estaba removiendo las piezas más grandes de la misma cuando vi cómo los demás dragones huían en retirada… habíamos ganado.


	6. V

**V**

Una vez sentí que mis energías se recuperaban, me levanté, tomé las partes de mi alforja y enlacé una de las garras del dragón, el resto lo usé para guardar la lanza y me lo colgué como una maleta. Recorrí el camino hasta el cuartel arrastrando el cadáver del cabecilla, mientras sentía mi piel arder por las heridas.

Cuando entré en la base, fui recibida con un respetuoso silencio por parte de mis compañeros que aún permanecían en pie. Dejé mi trofeo en el patio mientras me tumbaba sobre el suelo, esperando ser atendida; mas mi capitán estaba al tanto de que había regresado y no tardó en hacerme llamar. Tuve la tentación de negarme a ir hasta que alguien tratara mis quemaduras, pero me hicieron saber que él no aceptaría un "no" como respuesta.

Él estaba molesto. No profería gritos en mi contra pero su enojo era evidente. Me hizo saber que si alguien hubiese lanzado la alarma en la atalaya, nuestras tropas hubiesen estado preparadas y no hubiésemos sufrido esas diez bajas, que me tocaron la fibra más sensible del corazón. Aún hoy me pregunto si todo hubiese sido distinto por el simple hecho de dar la alarma. No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que no cargaría con esas diez muertes en mi conciencia.

-… por otro lado, Nada mal, soldado. Derrotar un dragón altamente entrenado tú sola- me dijo el capitán luego de informarme sobre las consecuencias de haber faltado a mi deber-. Estoy seguro que la recompensa beneficiará enormemente nuestra base- mi mente se puso alerta al oír ese "nuestra"-. No obstante, alguien debe responder por todo este desastre. Así que dame una buena razón para que no estuvieses en tu puesto.

Permanecí en silencio. Deseaba tener una buena excusa, pero mi mente estaba en blanco.

-Muy bien, ésto es lo que vamos a hacer. ¿Ves este papel?- dijo mientras deslizaba la hoja sobre el escritorio- En ese documento asumes totalmente la culpa de lo ocurrido debido a tu discapacidad- Aquella palabra perforó mi orgullo-. Es una petición para conservar un lugar en el ejército como mi secretaria. No tendrás que jugarte la vida y, si haces todo lo que te pida, podría hacer que te tripliquen el sueldo.

El trataba de usar un tono seco propio de una negociación, pero no podía evitar escupir lujuria con cada palabra y cada mirada que me dedicaba mientras se acercaba. El destino parecía estarme jugando una cruel broma al darme la solución a mi problema de la forma más humillante posible.

-¡Jamás! Prefiero ir a juicio- Le dije

No tomó bien mi negativa. Sin que tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, él me derribó haciéndome caer boca arriba. Sentí que la vida se me estaba yendo con ese golpe. Inmediatamente me puso uno de sus cascos en mi boca. Traté de girar sobre mi cuerpo, pero él se recostó sobre mí impidiendo que me moviera. No pude retirarlo. La fuerza en mu cuerpo ya se había ido. Entonces, sentí cómo puso el casco que tenía libre sobre la quemadura en mis costados. Lancé un grito, que fue ahogado por la presión que me ejercía, mientras pataleaba, tratando de liberarme.

-Entonces serás juzgada como traidora y, cuando estés en mi calabozo, ya no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda ayudarte. Tu elijes, soldado: Puedes ser mía por las buenas o por las malas.

Estaba derrotada. Simplemente me rendí mientras me ahogaba en lágrimas. Él me dio un beso en mi mejilla húmeda, y sólo entonces retiró su casco de la quemadura. El dolor era tal que no me levanté cuando me liberó. Sentía que la piel se me estaba cayendo. Me quedé un rato tendida en el suelo mientras él regresaba a su lugar. Lo odiaba, hubiese ido a juicio, aun con la desventaja de ser su subordinada, de no ser por ti. El solo hecho de pensar una vida sin ti y sin las niñas me dolió demasiado, mucho más de lo que ardía mi odio.

Con todo el pesar de mi corazón, tuve que aceptar firmar el papel renunciando a mi sueño y mi dignidad. Él me avisó que no debía regresar al trabajo hasta que recibiera una razón de los altos mandos.

Cuando estaba saliendo del cuartel, apenas estaban llegando los servicios de emergencia junto con la prensa. Estaba tan molesta que no quise que trataran mis heridas. Me alejé por las calles de la ciudad en dirección a tu casa. La hora de recoger a las niñas ya había pasado y estaba muy preocupada.

Timbré en la puerta principal; me abriste casi en seguida. No sé en qué estaba pensando. Deseaba darte la impresión de que todo estaba bien y te saludé con el "hola" más natural que pude articular. Pero ¿Cómo iba a engañarte? Tenía la crin quemada, mi pelaje sucio, las heridas expuestas, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, y apenas me podía mantener en pie. Me llevaste adentro de inmediato. Estaba tan débil que me cargaste con facilidad hasta la habitación que tenías reservada para emergencias.

Recuerdo cómo tratabas de tranquilizar a las niñas desde el otro lado de la puerta, diciéndoles que todo iba a estar bien, pero que te dieran espacio. Nunca te había visto trabajar de ese modo. Eras veloz. Me tomaste los signos vitales en la mitad de tiempo que los paramédicos del ejército. Afortunadamente, mi vida no estaba en riesgo, pero mi piel lucía terrible. Yo sólo te dejé trabajar. Me sentía tan vacía que no deseaba hablar. Una vez acabaste, te di la dirección de mi madre para que le enviaras una carta. Sólo recuerdo que te marchaste de la habitación y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, fui despertada por el ruido de Dinky jugando en una esquina de la habitación. Fue reconfortante escucharla decir "mami" y correr junto a mí. El resto del día lo pasé rodeada del afecto de mi madre y las niñas; pero, al final, en la tarde se tuvieron que marchar, le dejé instrucciones a ella para que revisara el buzón de mi casa y estuviese atenta de la carta del ejército.

Fue un sueño pasar el tiempo contigo. En cierto modo, me sentía feliz de gozar de tus cuidados. Casi me hizo olvidar que, en la primera página del periódico, estaba la foto de mi cuartel. En el texto alababan la valentía y fortaleza de los soldados, que lograron acabar con uno de los más importantes líderes de los dragones; y todo gracias a la brillante táctica de su capitán.

Al tercer día, me quitaste la venda de mis heridas y yo, en ese momento, aproveché para volver a caminar. Entonces me topé con un espejo de cuerpo completo que tenías en uno de tus pasillos. Fue doloroso verme así. Tenía un largo parche en mi costillar izquierdo, y uno más pequeño en el pecho. Mi piel había perdido su elasticidad, se veía vieja e irritada. Me dio asco, las lágrimas se me empezaron a escurrir, mezcla del dolor y la repulsión. Entonces, en ese preciso momento apareció Dinky. Siempre trataba de evitar que ella me viera llorar, pero no tuve oportunidad de disimular.

-Mamá, ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?- Me preguntó mientras se acercaba.

No tenía palabras para decirle la verdad. Traté de ocultar mis heridas y le dije "me duele mucho, quizá deba volver a la cama".

-Yo también me he pegado muy fuerte antes, siempre que me das un abrazo me siento mejor- Acto seguido, me estrechó en un largo abrazo. Tenía razón, el dolor empezó a desaparecer- Además- agregó-, mi primera mamá siempre me daba un beso- y dicho eso, me besó en la cicatriz. Más que nunca me sentí afortunada de tener a mi pequeña Dinky. Lo menos que podía hacer era regalarle una sonrisa de vuelta.

Sin embargo, cuando regresé a mi habitación no pude dejar de pensar en ti. Ya ni siquiera te era aceptable en mis fantasías. ¿Cómo me ibas a amar si había dejado que mi cuerpo se convirtiera en una blasfemia? Era imposible que me vieras con cariño si yo misma no podía verme al espejo. Había empezado a pensar que tenía mucho más valor aceptar el corrupto cariño de mi capitán, mientras fuese joven y pudiera tenerlo. Después, no me quedaría ni el recuerdo de un "te quiero"

Esa noche fuiste a mi habitación para volverme a tratar. Llegaste con un par de sobres, de los cuales resaltaba uno del ayuntamiento. En él se encontraba la respuesta de mi supuesta petición. Dejaste a un lado el correo y me dijiste:

-Dinky me dijo que aún sufres mucho dolor, pero quería confirmar antes de darte analgésicos.

Te dije que no era necesario. Tuve miedo, había quedado mirando directamente la carta en el sobre especial y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Sabía que una vez aceptara los abusos de mi capitán, no tendría el coraje de volver a mirarte a los ojos. Por primera vez, me di cuenta de que te estaba perdiendo y me dolía. Me dolía muchísimo. Me dolía verte en el futuro como un brillante científico, con una hermosa familia mientras yo continuaba siendo la concubina de mis superiores. Me dolía pensar que, algún día, ya no sería importante para ti y que ese espacio en tu corazón, que yo tanto anhelaba, se lo dieses a otra.

Sentía un torbellino de emociones en mi cuerpo mientras terminabas de arreglar mis vendas y, cuando estuviste a punto de terminar, el nudo en mi garganta se desató y mis sentimientos fluyeron en dos simples palabras

-Te amo- Dije dispuesta a recibir una puñalada en mi corazón.-Yo te he amado desde el primer instante— Dije dejándome llevar por el momento.

Lentamente, mi corazón se empezó a normalizar cuando empezaron a pasar los segundos y tú no respondías. Cada segundo de silencio era la muerte.

-¿Nada?- Pregunté cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable.

-Yo… no es que no te quiera, es sólo que es un poco repentino. Yo no esperaba nada de ésto…- Empezaste a decirme y por cada palabra sentía que me clavabas más profundo el puñal.

Te miré a los ojos y te dije:

-Por favor, si es así, dime que me quieres… que de verdad de me quieres como yo te quiero.

Por un momento me perdí en tus ojos, y entonces vi aparecer en tus mejillas aquel hermoso rubor que nunca te había visto.

-Yo también te quiero.

Supe que si no lo hacía, tú no lo harías, y me lancé hacia tus labios. Y aunque ya había fantaseado miles de veces con aquel momento, siempre atesoraré la cándida ternura con que me regalaste tu primer beso


	7. VI

**VI**

Tuve suerte de que la visita de inspección fuera pospuesta un par de semanas más. Al final, regresé junto a las niñas a mi casa y con mis fuerzas renovadas. En la carta del ayuntamiento me anunciaban oficialmente mi despido. Decía habían transferido una indemnización a mi cuenta bancaria, y agradecían por el apoyo que había prestado en la defensa de la ciudad. No era la gran cosa, pero con el dinero que me dieron pude pagar todas mis deudas, y me sobraron unos cuantos bits para comprar una cama sencilla de segunda. ¿Si me sentía mal por perder mi empleo? Claro que no. Me había librado de mi capitán, pero preferí guardarme sus abusos e incompetencia pues temía que siguiera siendo vigilada.

Con ayuda de las niñas, arreglé la casa y ordené todos mis muebles para que se viera más acogedor. Debo admitir que no fui del todo justa con el inspector. El día anterior reuní a las niñas. Les dije que el poni que nos visitaría creía que yo las estaba cuidando mal, y que trataría de separarnos a menos que ellas hablaran bien de la vida que llevaban conmigo. Al final, él consideró que las niñas vivían en condiciones aceptables, aunque estaría en un periodo de prueba: Si no conseguía un trabajo y enviaba a las niñas al colegio, todo se habría acabado.

Los días siguientes me dediqué a buscar en el periódico, y entonces recordé la lanza. Sabía que la historia no era tu fuerte, pero en ese momento cualquier excusa para hablar contigo era válida. Te llevé la pieza para que la avaluaras, y lo que dijiste fue sorprendente.

-Esto no es bronce… esto es oro; está oxidado, pero se puede recuperar.

Mi mente fue trasladada en el acto a la habitación del castillo donde encontré la lanza. Te pedí que no le contaras a nadie sobre nuestro hallazgo y, al día siguiente, regresé al castillo sin más armadura o armamento que una enorme alforja marrón. Fui directo a la habitación en el sótano y tomé todo cuanto pude cargar. Tuve la idea de cargar con el martillo. Sin embargo, no tenía manera de hacer pasar un arma por las murallas siendo una civil, así que escondí el arma en el desagüe del castillo.

Fue emocionante para todos ver cómo, poco a poco, las piezas de oro recobraban su brillo natural mientras las recuperabas. Cuando terminaste todo el proceso de las piezas, hubo suficiente oro como para acabar con mis problemas económicos por varios años. No obstante, no podía ser egoísta. Nos repartimos el oro lo más justo posible entre mi madre, tú y yo.

Lo primero que hice con el dinero fue comprar muebles nuevos, para tener un hogar del cual me pudiese sentir orgullosa. Después, busqué un buen colegio para las niñas, y calculé el dinero que necesitarían ambas hasta graduarse. Aun luego de todo eso, me sobraba suficiente dinero para vivir holgadamente por tres años. Tú, en cambio, al cabo de tres meses ya no tenías ni un bit de lo que te había tocado, lo cual seguía siendo bastante. Pero eso si… tu casa estaba llena de arriba abajo con nuevos materiales, nuevos muebles y nuevos instrumentos de laboratorio. Definitivamente ahorrar nunca fue tu fuerte.

Pude haberme dado al ocio en esos días, pero decidí buscar un empleo. No deseaba que, cuando volvieran a visitar a las niñas, supieran que mis ingresos venían de un tesoro. En el mejor panorama, perdería a Dinky y Ditzy. En el peor, terminaría habiendo una investigación en la que no deseaba estar involucrada. Sin embargo, resultó que no era tan fácil encontrar un empleo sin ningún tipo de educación superior. Así que, luego de acabar con todas mis opciones, conseguí un trabajo en el correo entregando recibos y suscripciones a periódicos y revistas.

Mientras, las niñas habían sido aceptadas en un colegio no muy lejos de casa, y la excelente educación que les diste dio sus frutos. Dinky fue aceptada sin ningún problema, y Dittzy tuvo un desempeño tan excepcional que fue promovida un grado.

Finalmente mi vida había alcanzado cierto equilibrio. Ya no me preocupaba el dinero, tenía tiempo para mí misma, mi hogar y, por supuesto, para ti. En esa época estuve ciegamente enamorada. Sentía que no podías hacer nada mal, que cada palabra que salía de tu boca era más dulce que la miel, y que tus regalos eran prueba de un amor inagotable.

Pero… a pesar de todo, llegó un punto en el que me empecé a sentir vacía. Cada día que pasaba mi insatisfacción crecía más, y lo único que me distraía era la compañía de las niñas y tuya. Descubrí, no sin cierta tristeza, que extrañaba el ejército. Aunque al principio traté de distraerme creando una rutina de ejercicio, Paulatinamente, mi tiempo de distención pasó a convertirse en un entrenamiento.

Fueron meses largos y, en cierto modo, rutinarios. Había encontrado una antigua bodega abandonada, en donde tomé el hábito de practicar con la lanza de oro. No obstante, mi angustia empezó a crecer. Tenía deseos de volver a experimentar la adrenalina de la muerte. Deseaba volver a batirme en duelo y matar. Llegué a tener miedo de mí misma cuando empecé a bailar alrededor de la idea de asesinar. Pensé que, si por lo menos me liberaba una vez, no habría problema. Aquello sólo empeoró las cosas hasta el punto que, un día, estando en el parque, me descubrí a mí misma presa del deleite, buscando una víctima para asesinar.

Temí haberme convertido en una amenaza. Debí haberte buscado, ¿pero cómo te iba a decir que ardía en deseos de asesinar, y que ya tenía tres posibles víctimas seleccionadas? Temía que el cariño que me tenías hubiese acabado en ese instante. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, aunque tuve crisis muy severas, jamás consideré dañarte a ti o a las niñas. Fue en aquel estado de confusión, y al borde de la locura, que la vida se encargó de regresarme a la realidad del modo más cruel posible. La enfermedad se empezó a expandir.


	8. VII

**VII**

Como un presagio del destino, a los pocos días de la muerte de mamá se desató un peligroso virus, uno que tenía la particularidad de afectar sólo a los niños en su etapa más temprana de desarrollo. Fue cuestión de que los médicos identificaran la enfermedad para que todos los colegios se desocuparan. Mas fue mucho después que descubrimos que había sido una medida inútil. En ese momento, ninguna precaución era demasiado. La ciudad fue puesta en cuarentena y todos los doctores, incluyéndote, empezaron a trabajar atendiendo a los niños que enfermaban.

Pensé que lo tenía todo bajo control cuando saqué a las niñas del colegio, pero no fue así. Vigilé a las niñas con extremo cuidado durante semanas, no obstante de un día para otro, Dinky empezó a ceder ante la debilidad. Te busqué de inmediato. Cuando llegaste a mi casa, ella estaba en cama sin ánimos para levantarse. Sometiste tanto a Dinky como a Ditzzy a tus exámenes y te llevaste muestras.

Fueron los tres días más angustiantes de mi vida. Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de mantener el ánimo de las niñas arriba. Cuando llegó el sobre, no lo pude creer. Había dado positivo para las dos. Volví a llorar como no había llorado en años y, desde aquel día, matar dejó de ser importante para mí.

Conservo, como el recuerdo más descorazonador, el decirles a mis niñas que todo iba a estar bien, cuando afuera empezaban a circular las noticias trágicas, y todos en el vecindario me exigían mantenerlas en cuarentena como si fueran mis prisioneras. Recuerdo que, cuando recién entré en el ejército, pensaba que podía llegar a ser la poni más poderosa del mundo; pero en aquella situación, me dolía la impotencia, mi incapacidad para aliviar el dolor de mis hijas.

El tiempo empezó a pasar y Dinky se veía cada vez más decaída. Mientras, Ditzy empezó a sufrir de dolores agudos que aparecían en cualquier momento sin razón alguna. No tardó mucho tiempo para que los medicamentos no le hicieran efecto, y tuvieses que empezar a sedarla para que pudiese dormir.

Recuerdo haberme desvelado más de una vez mientras escuchaba los quejidos de Ditzy aunque nada me asustaba tanto como la debilidad de Dinky. A fin de cuentas, con el paso de las semanas, Ditzy empezó a mejorar lentamente, pero su hermana a duras penas caminaba por la casa.

La enfermedad había alcanzado su punto de mayor mortalidad. Los padres de los niños sanos estuvieron, más de una vez, a punto de sublevarse para que los dejaran salir de la ciudad. Durante esa época se podía apreciar en cada revista, periódico y esquina de la ciudad, una propaganda muy bien elaborada en la que se alababa la eficacia del sistema de

salud; pero la verdad era que, a esa altura, nadie había descubierto una cura, y todos métodos usados para tratar los síntomas eran poco eficaces. Todos a excepción de los tuyos.

No podía evitar sentirme culpable cuando ibas a atender a Dinky, y desocupabas tu agenda para ir a mi casa. Sabía que, detrás de nosotras, quedaba una larga lista de padres que esperaban a que pudieses a tender a sus hijos, y darles un día más de vida. Lo que no sabía era que siempre tuviste otras intenciones. Confié plenamente en ti, y cuando te dejaba a solas con Dinky, la usabas para experimentar tratando de encontrar una cura. Fuiste tan idiota. Si me hubieses dicho que necesitabas realizar exámenes para logar dar con una cura, te hubiese dado permiso con tal de ver a Dinky de nuevo sana. En lugar de eso, actuaste sin mi consentimiento. Cuando me enteré que habías logrado crear una vacuna con el líquido cefalorraquídeo de mi niña, estuve a punto de matarte.

Te hiciese famoso a las cinco horas de anunciar que tenías una vacuna. Todos se aglomeraron en tu casa para saber qué harías. Pero, ¿qué se suponía que hicieras? sólo contabas con una probeta que había demostrado ser eficaz en el laboratorio. Pasaste a la infamia cuando todos se enteraron que habías vendido la vacuna al estado. No tardaron en tildarte de inmoral y avaro. Lo que nadie se molestó en averiguar fue que tú no hubieras podido replicar la vacuna para toda la ciudad y que, al final, terminaste vendiéndola por una miserable suma que no valía el sacrificio de su hallazgo.

Sin embargo, sólo era una vacuna, no una cura. Llegaste tarde, muy tarde para mi niña. Yo ya no sabía que hacer, llorar se me había vuelto un hábito y, por más que traté de ser optimista, no tenía manera de negarlo. Mi hija se estaba muriendo.

Siempre tendré grabado en mi memoria ese día en el que fui a su habitación. Hacía frío, había estado nublado todo el día, y la brisa a duras penas sacudía las cortinas de la habitación. Siempre había sufrido por el desorden que me tocaba recoger, pero ese día todo lucía impecable. Me senté en la cama junto a ella. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde tu diagnóstico y, en ese entonces, ella ya había perdido la vista, el oído y la sensibilidad. Había bajado de peso de forma alarmante, y ya le era tan complicado dejar la cama que tuve que empezar a comprarle pañales.

Todo había sido desgarrador, pero nada me dolía tanto como estar junto a ella y escucharla respirar pesadamente. Ya mis heridas no podían estar más abiertas, y cualquier momento de tranquilidad era uno propicio para dejar que el dolor fluyera lenta e intensamente. Fue en ese instante que ella me dijo:

-Perdóname, mamá. Sé que estas ocupada, pero te extraño… te extraño mucho. Quiero que me vuelvas a consentir) y quiero ver otra vez tus bonitos ojos antes de dormir. No me dejes sola, por favor.

Pensé que era imposible, pero la herida en mi corazón se abrió más. Estaba llorando cuando la levanté suavemente de la cama, y la abracé. La sujeté con fuerza mientras acariciaba su cabello. Sabía que no podía reconocerlo, pero deseaba con todo mi corazón que supiera cuánto la amaba. Sólo deseaba verla feliz otra vez. Mas no podía… no podía salvarla

Entonces sentí como ella me devolvía el abrazo, apoyándose delicadamente.

-Tu pelo huele a flores- me dijo antes de regalarme una sonrisa.

Eso me dejó descompuesta. Al final, salí de la habitación temblando. Pensé que me iba a enloquecer del dolor. Tuve que ir a rogarte para que fueras a verla de nuevo. Luego de tanto pedírtelo, aceptaste. Fuiste un día en la tarde y estuviste durante un largo rato examinándola. Después de eso, me llevaste a la cocina donde pudiésemos hablar tranquilos. Me dijiste que su enfermedad ya estaba muy avanzada. Me diste esa larga lista de síntomas y medicamentos que yo no comprendía y, luego de un par de horas hablando, me dijiste que deseabas darle una muerte asistida.

Me llené de ira. Estuve a punto de gritarte cuando escuche la voz de Ditzy.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso… ella ya se fue- Me dijo entre lágrimas.

Fui corriendo hasta la habitación. Ella parecía una muñeca, un angelito descansando. No tuve ojos para verlo en ese momento. Te grité para que fueras a la habitación. Quería que la revivieras. Sabía que aún era posible hacerlo, pero te negaste.

-Traerla de vuelta sólo alargaría su sufrimiento- me dijiste.

Yo te lo ordené y, como te negaste a hacerlo, te golpeé. No fue una cachetada sino una coz de defensa personal. Jamás había recibido una mirada tan iracunda como la que me diste. Quise disculparme, pero el daño estaba hecho. Te marchaste mientras yo me ahogaba en mis lágrimas. Me quedé sola en la habitación, no sé por cuánto tiempo. Cuando dejé de llorar, ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido en la calle. Me levanté, aun temblando, dejé la habitación y cerré con llave.

Caminé hasta mi cama y, cuando fui a recostarme, vi que Ditzy estaba en mi cama. Me recosté sin hacer ruido, para no despertarla; pero desafortunadamente ella seguía despierta, sollozando en silencio. No podía culparla por esconder sus sentimientos; sabía lo que era. Me acurruqué a su lado y la abracé sin decir nada. No deseaba que aumentáramos nuestro pesar con palabras inútiles. Ambas habíamos perdido una parte de nuestro corazón, y necesitábamos descansar.


	9. VIII

**VIII**

Sé que puede parecer algo sorprendente, pero cuando por fin logré conciliar el sueño, tuve una noche increíblemente plácida. La tranquilidad no duró mucho. Cuando la sombra del sueño se despejó de mi mente, todo regresó a mí de un solo golpe. Me levanté y fui a la habitación de Dinky. Deseé con mucha intensidad que, cuando abriera la puerta de su habitación, ella me recibiera con una sonrisa y que, al final, todo hubiese sido un horrible sueño. Pero no fue así. Allí seguía su cuerpo como lo había dejado la noche anterior.

Volví a cerrar la puerta con llave, anoté un par de indicaciones para Ditzy y salí al ayuntamiento sin arreglarme. Sabía que debía estar temprano si quería hacer el papeleo con rapidez. La alcaldesa, en vista del devastador efecto de la epidemia, decidió crear un subsidio especial para los padres cuyos niños hubiesen muerto por la enfermedad. Ella había prometido que se harían cargo de los gastos fúnebres, pero nadie contaba con que la epidemia alcanzara cifras tan trágicas. Al final, hubo tan poco espacio que se crearon varias fosas comunes, en las que se ponía una sola lapida con el nombre de todos los niños que habían sido enterrados.

No tenía opción. A esas alturas nadie la tenía. Dinky tuvo que ser enterrada en una fosa común. Ese mismo día, se arregló una pequeña sala para que pudiésemos elevar nuestras últimas plegarias a los dioses creadores. Me tomé la molestia de redactar una carta para que fueras a despedirte, pero el día del entierro no te presentaste. Todos los demás iban acompañados de familias numerosas. Un enorme y amoroso adiós era lo que deseaba para mi niña, mas tuvo que conformarse con mis sentimientos y los de su hermana.

Fue una sensación extraña llegar a casa luego del entierro. Creo que con mamá no tuve tiempo de sentirlo porque ella vivía lejos de mí, y la presión de cuidar a mis hijas no me dio tiempo de extrañar su ausencia. Sin embargo una vez el riesgo de la enfermedad desapareció, todo llegó de golpe.

Los hábitos que había arraigado durante tanto tiempo regresaban para recordarme la ausencia de quienes amaba. Los primeros días, siempre pasaba por el cuarto de Dinky para despertarla. Me marchaba con un suspiro al ver todas las mañanas la cama perfectamente tendida. Ya no tenía el consejo de mamá, ni la esperanza de mi hija. Andaba por un limbo de emociones, que sólo cobraba forma cuando entraba en la habitación de Dinky, entonces el dolor se intensificaba. En aquellos momentos, hubiese dado todo mi dinero por un abrazo de mamá y una sonrisa de mi hija… nunca he podido dejar de lado ese deseo.

Un día me armé de valor y te fui a buscar. Habían pasado un par de meses desde la última vez que te vi. Fuiste renuente conmigo, pensaba que estabas enojado, pero, en realidad, te avergonzaba no haber ido al entierro de Dinky. Pensé en darme por vencida. Al final, me recibiste una noche con una tasa de chocolate caliente y retomamos las cosas donde las habíamos dejado.

Agradezco que hayas estado allí para sacarme del vacio; pero cometí un error: La descuidé. Descuidé a mi niña. Estuve tan necesitada de consuelo, que no me fijé en el ánimo de mi hija. Ella también merecía se consolada, y aún así yo no estuve para ella. Tomé pésimas decisiones. Cuando empecé a notar que su ánimo caía vertiginosamente, la insté a que fuera con el psicólogo del colegio. Debió haber hablado contigo… Aún hoy me arrepiento de lo cobarde que fui al tratar de ocultarte nuestros problemas. Pensaba que las inseguridades y temores de ambas terminarían por alejarte. No podía permitir que eso pasara, te necesitaba.

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que sus notas empezaran a bajar. Poco a poco, empezó a volverse más agresiva y sus amigos se empezaron a alejar de ella. En determinado punto, pensé que las cosas no podían empeorar, así que te lo conté todo; pero ya era muy tarde. Pocos días antes, Ditzy había comprado con sus ahorros una enorme cantidad de frutas, hierbas y setas. Duró un buen tiempo experimentando, hasta que consiguió cocer una espesa melaza verde que, cuando se enfriaba, se cristalizaba.

Ella había leído sobre la antigua medicina chamánica y, con el conocimiento adquirido, logró destilar una droga alucinógena potente y de largo efecto. Ditzy creyó que le ayudaría a encontrar la solución a sus problemas, pero no fue así. En muy poco tiempo, se volvió salvajemente agresiva. Tanto, que tuvo que ser suspendida. Mas aquello fue un error fatal. Todo ese tiempo ella lo desperdiciaba en sus alucinaciones.

Durante mucho tiempo, no fui capaz de comprender a qué se debía su cambio de actitud. Ni siquiera podía sospecharlo. Ya había arreglado una cita contigo para que hablaran a solas. Ese día llegué más temprano a casa. Cuando la busqué en su habitación, ella estaba recostada en el suelo con la mirada extraviada. Por poco me da in infarto. Realmente pensé que iba a perderla, fui volando a toda velocidad a tu casa y te imploré que le salvaras la vida.

En aquel punto, yo pensaba que había superado el dolor de la muerte, pero mientras íbamos de vuelta, podía sentir como mi corazón se volvía a desgarrar de sólo pensar que Ditzy iba a morir. Cuando llegamos a casa, tenía en mis mejillas el surco de las lágrimas. Tú te acercaste a ella y la examinaste. Estaba dispuesta a darte todos mis ahorros si la salvabas. Luego de revisarla, descubriste que se encontraba dopada.

Me aseguraste que no tenía por qué preocuparme. En lugar de eso, me instaste a que tratamos de descubrir lo que la había llevado a ese estado. La dejé sobre su cama y empecé a buscar con cuidado. Me era difícil concentrarme, ya que el tiempo pasaba y ella seguía sin mover un músculo. Entonces, de tanto mover muebles, finalmente logré encontrar una lámina verde tras el closet de su habitación.

Tú y yo habíamos visto que Ditzy tenía lengua pigmentada en verde. Yo conocía mi casa, y sabía que esa lámina no pertenecía a mi hogar. Apenas ella despertó, te marchaste con la lámina para examinarla. Al principio, Ditzy estaba avergonzada de que la hubiese encontrado tendida en el suelo. Me dijo que se había desmayado mientras organizaba su cuarto. Se comportó muy sumisa, pero cuando se enteró que te di la lámina, ella ardió en ira. Se puso histérica y se encerró en su habitación a llorar.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo actuar al respecto. Ella nunca me había hecho una pataleta de ese tipo, y ya siendo mayor era mucho más difícil de controlar. A los dos días regresaste, luego de analizar la lámina. Lo que me dijiste no me resultó nada tranquilizador. Aquella droga, en una dosis pequeña, podía ser tan potente como una anestesia general. Simplemente era un milagro que ella no hubiese sufrido un infarto con las dosis que tomaba.

Traté de hacerla entrar en razón, de hacerla hablar contigo o con alguien que fuera capaz de ayudarla; pero ella no deseaba ser ayudada, ni mucho menos pensar en su problema como una adicción. Lo manejé durante semanas de un modo torpe. Hacia una limpieza regular de arriba abajo en busca de los cristales. Sin embargo, ella siempre encontraba la manera de volver a llenar cualquier rincón casa con ellos. Los encontraba detrás de los muebles, debajo de ellos, entre los agujeros en los ladrillos, la ropa vieja y cualquier lugar que sirviera de escondite. Duré varias semanas con esa rutina, hasta que un día, en medio de mi búsqueda, hallé tres cristales en su alforja de colegio. En ese momento temí lo peor, pero no tuve tiempo de especular al respecto porque, al día siguiente, nos llegó la noticia: La última amiga que le quedaba a Ditzy había muerto de un infarto.


	10. IX

**IX**

Estaba enojada, muy enojada. Me enfrenté a un enorme dilema. Por un lado, estaba mi deber como ciudadana. Pese a ésto, tenía a mi hija. No pude denunciarla. No fui, ni he sido capaz de hacerlo. En lugar de eso, la llevé a casa y la convertí en una cárcel para ambas. Ninguna de las dos saldría hasta que ella se curara, sin importar lo que tardase.

Sí, puse en juego mucho: Su educación, la cual le negué a partir de ese día; mi empleo, que ya estaba en la cuerda floja desde mucho antes y, sobre todo, la cordura de ambas. En mi desesperación, vi la vigilancia como la única salida.

Los primeros días fueron horribles. Ella no sólo me odiaba por retenerla y haberle sacado del colegio, sino también porque, cada vez que encontraba o una lámina o una roca en algún lugar de la casa, la arrojaba a la basura.

Duramos un largo tiempo siendo un mutuo fastidio. Yo iba a trabajar, y ella aprovechaba la mañana para consumir todos los cristales que pudiera. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando, un día, en medio de mi ruta, alcancé a oír una conversación en un callejón de la ciudad.

-Necesito más esmeraldas- Decía una de las voces-, mis clientes ruegan por ellas. Pagaran lo que sea.

-Ella no ha vuelto a cocinar- Contestó el otro poni-. Parece que ya no cuenta con tanta libertad. Ella a duras penas me puede pasar unos cuantos gramos escondidos entre la basura, o en los marcos de las ventanas-

-Pues no seas idiota. A estas alturas ya debiste haberle sacado la receta para cocinar por tu cuenta. No puedes andar todo el tiempo detrás de tu princesita, esperando a que te solucione los problemas… Mira muchacho, o me consigues otros tres kilos de esmeraldas, o me devuelves el adelanto, y más te vale que no haga falta ni un bit.

Supe que debía marcharme. Volé un buen rato hasta que estuve segura que no me podrían encontrar. Estaba furiosa. Llegaban a mi mente las imágenes de la guerra, cuando los dragones juraron que tomarían las capitales de Equestria, y convertirían nuestro reino en el de ellos bajo sus ideales. Entonces, mi hija había empezado a mover los hilos para convertir mi ciudad en un retorcido mercado de corrupción.

Fui a casa, dispuesta a darle el regaño de su vida; pero lo que me encontré fue indignante. Caminé hasta la habitación de Dinky, y allí estaba ella, raspando sobre una hoja blanca el cristal verde escondido en uno de los juguetes de su hermana. Traté de arrebatarle el juguete y la hoja, pero ella puso resistencia. En medio del forcejeo, hicimos que el contenido de la hoja cayera al suelo, al igual que el juguete. Entonces, al no fijarnos en lo que hacíamos, Ditzy se apoyó con todo su peso sobre la delicada pasta del juguete, y éste se rompió en dos.

Dejé de pelear. Por un instante, sentí tanto dolor… Como si se hubiese roto una parte de mi cuerpo. En ese corto lapso de tiempo, Ditzy aprovechó y empezó a lamer el polvo verde que había quedado regado en el suelo. Ya no quedaba nada que filtrara mi ira. La arrojé al suelo e inmovilicé sus cascos delanteros. Ella trató de liberarse, lanzándome coces sobre el estómago. Halé su cola hacia atrás con uno de mis cascos, obligándola a quedarse quieta. Me quedé unos segundos viendo sus ojos llenos de furia y le dije:

-Ha sido suficiente. ¿Tienes idea de qué es lo que te estás haciendo?

-¿A ti qué te importa lo que yo haga?-

-Soy tu madre- Le dije.

-¡No eres mi madre! Ni siquiera eres parte de mi familia- Me dijo gritando. Pude sentir como esas palabras me atravesaban el corazón-. Toda la familia que tenía murió porque tú no fuiste capaz de defender a papá y mamá… ni a mi hermana.

La ira me subió por el cuerpo, y le lancé una bofetada tan fuerte que le quedó la marca sobre el pelaje

-¿Y qué crees que diría tu familia? ¿Crees que tu hermana estaría feliz de verte lamer el piso como una salvaje? ¿Crees que tu padre estaría tranquilo si te viera a punto de morir todos los días? ¡¿Crees que tu madre estaría orgullosa si supiera que mataste a tu mejor amiga?!

En ese momento, su corazón se quebró y lloró como nunca la había visto hacerlo. Fueron años de contener el dolor liberados en un solo instante. Sin embargo, su estado lúcido se perdió con rapidez, y ya no fue capaz de mirarme. Pese a ésto, por primera vez la fantasía no la ayudó a escapar de su sufrimiento. La vi retorcerse del pánico mientras los fantasmas de su familia a atormentaban.

No me despegué de ella. Sabía que, una vez entraba en ese estado, no había nada que pudiera hacer para traerla de vuelta. Lo único que podía hacer era cuidar que no se lastimara mientras pataleaba y se retorcía.

-Ayúdame- Fue todo lo que me dijo antes de desmayarse… Sólo eso deseaba oír. Luego de discutirlo, tú y yo decidimos que ambas nos mudaríamos a tu casa. Alguna vez me preguntaron: ¿Cómo fui capaz de hacer tal sacrificio? La respuesta a esa pregunta era que no existió tal sacrificio. Yo acepté con alegría que te hubieses ofrecido a recibirnos. No obstante, los primeros días fueron muy tensos. Procurábamos que Ditzy no se sintiera sola ni deprimida durante la primera etapa. Aunque, rápidamente, los efectos de la abstinencia se empezaron a hacer evidentes con el pasar de los días. Fue curioso, pero también fue una de las épocas más dolorosas y estresantes, también en la que más nos unimos como una verdadera familia.

Descubrí, con alegría, que había subestimado a Ditzy. Gracias a tu tratamiento y a tu asesoría, ella recuperó la capacidad de tolerar y desenvolverse en el mundo real. Tanto, que reanudó sus clases contigo para finalmente terminar su secundaria. El futuro se veía prometedor para todos; pero aún me hacía falta recibir una sorpresa más.

Un nublado noviembre, te acercaste a mí mientras organizaba la casa, y simplemente me pediste matrimonio como quien pide una taza de azúcar. Te mentiría si te dijera que estallé en alegría. Me costó procesarlo en un inicio, ya que mi primer reflejo fue tener miedo. ¿Y si no era buena? ¿Y si no era capaz de hacerte feliz? ¿Si aceptaba y entonces te dejaba de amar? Llegué a recuperar mis primeros miedos de cuando te conocí. Tuve que pensarlo, pero eventualmente todas las piezas cayeron en su sitio y acepté con alegría.

Fue una boda modesta, en muchos sentidos. Sin embargo, sé que más allá de los lujos, ambos lamentamos no haber tenido a nuestros padres junto a nosotros ese día. Estoy segura de que mamá hubiese estado orgullosa de verme en mi vestido de novia. Tampoco tuvimos luna de miel. Ditzy estaba a punto de alcanzar la mayoría de edad, pero no deseábamos dejarla sola. pensábamos que en cualquier momento podría tener una recaída. Sin embargo, yo estaba feliz. Poder compartir tu lecho como tu esposa era la mayor alegría que podía experimentar.

Tengo fija en mi memoria aquella noche. Tú estabas profundamente dormido. Sin embargo, yo no lograba conciliar el sueño. En esos primeros meses tenías la costumbre de dormir de espaldas a mí, pero esa noche te diste la vuelta y me abrazaste. Me sacaste de mi pensamiento. No pude evitar volverte a mirar como si fuera la primera vez, enamorándome nuevamente, mientras escuchaba tu respiración pausada y el latir de tu corazón. Y en ese momento me sentí realmente sorprendida. "¿Cómo llegué aquí?" Me pregunté.

La última vez que había tenido tanta lucidez sobre mí misma, estaba a punto de enlistarme en el ejército. Tenía ganas de ser la reina del mundo y, al mismo tiempo, estaba totalmente aterrada por mi futuro. Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me hallaba junto a ti, con nuestras vidas ya entrelazadas.

Viví durante años con un afán desaforado por hacer cosas y, de un modo u otro, jamás estuve presente en nada de lo que hice. Si tenías un gesto lindo conmigo, me ahogaba en mis sentimientos en lugar de corresponderte; si Dinky jugaba conmigo, no le prestaba atención por pensar en el futuro; si Ditzy trataba de enseñarme algo nuevo, menospreciaba su capacidad de enseñarme. Al final, todo ese afán provocó que mi vida se me escapara sigilosamente.

Sin embargo, siempre estuviste ahí. En ese momento de claridad, me sentí inmensamente afortunada de saber que, entre todas las ponis del mundo, me habías escogido a mí para acompañarte hasta el final. ¿Cómo escoges a alguien con cicatrices como las mías y un dolor tan profundamente arraigado? Yo sabía la respuesta. La veía en tus ojos todos los días, y me hacía infinitamente feliz. Tú nunca lo supiste, pero esa noche lloré lágrimas de alegría.


	11. X

**X**

Tuvimos nuestras propias dificultades. Creo que ambos tuvimos disgustos, nunca hubiese imaginado que fueras tan desordenado. Era como si, con el paso de los días, empezaras a ser más descuidado porque ya tenías quien te organizara la casa. El tiempo pasó y al final logramos organizar nuestra luna de miel. Viajamos a las playas de la costa oeste, lejos de la guerra. Fueron unas vacaciones preciosas, aunque cortas. Al cuarto día tuvimos que regresar los tres. Tú y yo… y Windy, nuestra hija.

Siempre habías demostrado cierto desinterés con respecto a tener hijos. Mas llegado el momento, me mostraste una faceta totalmente distinta. ¡Estabas tan feliz! A pesar de ser nuestra primera hija, tú no estabas asustado, ya que sabía que Ditzy había llegado a ser una hija para ti. Pero yo sí estaba asustada. El miedo empezó a crecer en mí a medida que pasaban las semanas, y yo me empezaba a sentir más y más débil.

Fuiste muy atento durante todo el proceso. Sin embargo, había cosas que tu medicina no podía solucionar. Estuve a punto de abortar en dos ocasiones. Era como si todo mi cuerpo se opusiera a que me convirtiera en madre; pero ya lo había decidido, Windy iba a nacer sin importar lo que pasara.

Tuve que ajustar mi rutina con total rigor, midiendo cada paso que daba y cada comida. Entonces llegó el día. Pensé que estaría preparada. ¡Cuán equivocada estaba! Llegué a la sala de parto agobiada por el dolor, que se incrementaba a medida que trascurría el tiempo. De repente, cuando estaba en medio del trabajo de parto, tuve un pico de dolor muy intenso y todo se tornó negro…

Quedé sumida en un extraño sueño atemporal, donde todo movimiento se producía en forma cíclica. Tanto el aire como el agua, la luz… el mundo mismo. Pasé tanto tiempo sumida en esa realidad que llegué a compenetrarme con el transcurso de las cosas, hasta casi volverme una con el fluir de la realidad.

Sin embargo, la vida tenía otros planes para mí. Finalmente desperté, sún estaba en el hospital. Además de los problemas que presentaba mi matriz, tuve la mala fortuna de que Windy no estuviera en la posición correcta a la hora del parto. Mi presión arterial tuvo un súbito cambio y mi corazón se detuvo. Los doctores trataron de reanimarme en el momento, pero salvar a Windy era la prioridad. Al final ella vivió, aunque las cosas no lucían bien para mí. Me mantuvieron con vida bombeando sangre de manera artificial, aunque no era suficiente para que mi corazón funcionara. Necesitaba un trasplante urgente. Y allí cuando todo parecía perdido, cumpliste aquella promesa que me hiciste tiempo atrás: Me entregaste tu corazón.

La mañana en que desperté, Ditzy me recibió con lágrimas de alegría. Una enfermera se encargó de llevar a Windy a mi habitación. Hubieses estado orgulloso, había heredado tus brillantes ojos curiosos, y una tonalidad marrón ligeramente clara. Llegado el momento, le pregunté a Ditzy por ti. Ella casi no encontró palabras para explicarme.

No lloré, pero la noticia de tu muerte se clavó en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Estaba contrariada. Por un lado sentía alivio de estar viva, por el otro, enojo y tristeza. Ditzy nunca me lo dijo de frente, pero yo lo notaba en su forma de hablar, ella prefería que hubieses muerto tú y no yo. Al poco tiempo fue un abogado al hospital, y me mostró un documento en el cual me cedías casi todas tus pertenencias, lo único que reservaste para Ditzy fueron tus libros. De resto, todas tus posesiones me pertenecían, incluyendo tus patentes.

Eventualmente volví a casa, a esas alturas me sentía devastada por dentro, mientras el miedo se apoderaba de mí. Por primera vez me sentía sola, realmente sola. Ya no estaban mis padres, ya no estabas tú, ni siquiera contaba con el apoyo de un amigo. Intenté regresar al curso de la vida. Trataba de mantenerme ocupada atendiendo a Windy y a Ditzy, pero cualquier momento de silencio volvía a arrastrarme hacia la tristeza.

Cada vez que te pensaba, sentía que la herida en mi corazón se abría más. Lentamente tuve que empezar a sacarte de mi vida, creí que si te dejaba de lado podría deshacerme del dolor. Quemé tus fotos y los regalos que me diste durante el noviazgo. Los malos pensamientos maduraron en mi interior. No podía creer lo tonto que habías sido, tus emociones siempre nublaron tu inigualable intelecto. No le consultaste a nadie, no pediste una segunda opinión. Estuviste dispuesto a destruir todo lo que habías construido… ¿Para qué? ¿Para traerme de vuelta a un mundo horrible?

Descubrí que era mucho más fácil odiar que sanar un corazón roto. Te maldije por no haberme dejado morir, pensaba que eras un cobarde. Habías huido del campo de batalla y me dejaste abandonada en esta miserable vida. Entonces, faltando una semana para el cumpleaños dieciocho de Ditzy, llegué a mi punto más bajo. Tomé la lanza de oro y eché a Ditzy de la casa. Le juré que si no se marchaba, la asesinaría… ¿Qué podía esperar? Ella huyó despavorida al ver que hablaba en serio, y agradezco que lo haya hecho porque no sé qué hubiese pasado si se hubiese opuesto.

En un principio, la adrenalina de hacer el mal era embriagadora. Más cuando el silencio regresaba, el vacío en mi corazón se ensanchaba. Caí en un círculo vicioso de rencor: Mientras más dolor sentía, más esparcía el odio en mi vida y lentamente el sufrimiento crecía. Pero a pesar de todo, sin importar cuánto me taladrara la cabeza, no era capaz de odiar a Windy. No pasó mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de lo bajo que había llegado.

La felicidad siempre me había sido esquiva. Parecía como si estuviese maldita, nada de lo que había emprendido había salido bien. No era digna de una hija. Por mucho que me doliera, temía que mi influencia terminara por haberle dañado.

Finalmente opté por abandonarla en el orfanato. Aquella noche, regresando de aquel lugar, fui a mi anterior casa y volví a sentir el silencio como no lo había sentido en años. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer, nada por lo cual trabajar o soñar. Ya no tenía razón para seguir viviendo. Entonces recordé la lanza. Supuse que después de todo si había nacido para matar.

Tomé la lanza y cada día, desde que salía el sol hasta el ocaso, fui a entrenar en la fábrica abandonada. No deseaba nada más, sentía que si soltaba la lanza, aunque sólo fuera por un instante, moriría. Durante cinco meses, entrené tan arduamente que la lanza llegó a convertirse en una extensión de mi cuerpo.

No sé qué me pudo haber sucedido de haber continuado por ese camino, parecía que toda esperanza hubiese desaparecido de mi vida. Entonces, Ditzy golpeó en la puerta de mi casa. Debió haber sido difícil verme así. Estaba descuidada luego de varios días sin bañarme. Tenía el cabello sucio y maltratado, y los ojos rojos por la falta del sueño.

—¿Qué te pasó? — fue lo primero que me dijo al verme— Parece como si acabaras de regresar de una guerra.

La insté a que se marchara.

—No me iré— Repuso— Estás a punto de enloquecer y, si no haces algo al respecto, terminarás con esa lanza enterrada en el pecho.

Yo estaba molesta. La hubiese echado a patadas si no me hubiese fijado que en su lomo estaba cargando a Windy.

—¿Qué haces con mi hija? ¿Cómo conseguiste que te la entregaran?- Le pregunté

—La robé— Fue lo único que me contestó.

No lo podía creer. Me sentí arder en ira. Estuve a punto de golpearla cuando me volvió a hablar:

—¿Qué pasó con todo eso de hacer sentir orgullosa a tu familia? Todo eso eran mentiras. ¿Qué crees que pensaría él si supiera que abandonaste a su hija?

—¡No te atrevas a mencionarlo! ¡Nunca le importamos!

—¿De qué estás hablando? Él te amaba. Lo escribió en sus notas, las notas que no te molestaste en revisar antes de quemar. Sólo quería que pudieras vivir feliz y compartir esa felicidad con tu hija. Dime, ¿ésto es la felicidad a la que él se refería?

No tuve palabras para contestarle. Ella tomó a Windy y la dejó frente a mí.

—Ésta no eres tú—dijo Ditzy—. Desde la vez que me salvaste la vida, has sido la poni más fuerte que conozco. Te lo pido, no me hagas esto, mamá.

La gruesa capa de odio que había construido se rompió en un instante. Miré los ojos de Windy, irradiando alegría por encontrarse con los míos. Y yo… te pude ver allí, amándome aunque viviera en un basurero, aunque tuviese un aspecto repugnante y aunque te hubiese negado. Allí estabas tú, estaban mis padres, mis amigos, mis hijas, pidiéndome una repuesta. No lo pude resistir más. Recogí a nuestra hija, y por primera vez desde tu partida, te lloré.


	12. Epílogo

**XI**

El tiempo es ahora… Desde aquel día, aquellas palabras cobraron sentido. Realmente empecé a comprenderlas. Supe que debía sobreponerme, si mi reina lo había logrado luego de casi mil años, yo también debía hacerlo.

No fue fácil. Aún me sentía abatida, pero aquellas palabras grabadas en el respaldo del trono se convirtieron en mi emblema, mi medicina… Siempre que me sentía a desfallecer, las repetía una y otra vez hasta recuperar los ánimos.

Traté de volver a conseguir empleo, pero me fue imposible encontrar uno bien pago que no me separara de Windy durante todo el día. Aún conservaba un poco de oro, pero no lo podía usar para pagar la universidad de Ditzy **,** y definitivamente no me podía arriesgar a morir en el bosque tratando de saquear más oro.

Afortunadamente, el ayuntamiento lanzó un programa de becas al cual se postuló Ditzy **,** y ayer recibimos la respuesta. Pasó con puntaje casi perfecto. Estaba tan feliz. No puede evitar pensar en ti, hubieses estado tan orgulloso **.** Tal vez ella nunca te lo dijo y aún le cueste aceptarlo, pero fuiste un verdadero padre para ella.

Por eso estoy aquí… Bueno, por todo en realidad. Te lo debía. Nunca había venido a visitarte ni a traerte flores. Sé que lo considerabas una trivialidad, pero me gusta pensar que es una señal de respeto y amor para ti. Espero que no te molestes **,** estés donde estés. Me avergüenza venir ante ti y decir que soy tu esposa, luego de todo lo que hice. No lo merecías. Siempre fuiste considerado conmigo y me amaste. Yo lo único que he hecho es renegar de ti. Te lo pido, si puedes oírme, por favor perdóname.

Aquella realidad que nunca te dije, fue que cambiaste mi vida. Hiciste mucho por mí. Me enseñaste que era hermosa a pesar de mis cicatrices, que soy valiosa a pesar de mis prejuicios **,** y que vivir tiene sentido a pesar del dolor. Me encargaré de enseñárselo a Windy. Sé que así lo hubieses deseado.


End file.
